Frequency division multiplexing enables the concurrent communication of multiple signals over the same physical medium. In a frequency division multiplexed system, signals are frequency-converted to an assigned frequency band prior to being transmitted over the physical medium. To enable recovering the signals at the receiver, each of the different signals is assigned to a different frequency band or bands. The receiver then separates the received composite signal into the various frequency bands, and then processes the signal received in one or more of the assigned frequency bands to recover the information contained in that signal. Conventional circuitry utilized for separating the frequency bands, however, is costly.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.